According To You
by BeautifulBabeForever
Summary: First Attempt at Song Fic. Total BABE. Not for Cupcakes, but Joe isn't harmed, just put in his place. One Shot


**Disclaimer: I love the Stephanie Plum series, but I don't own them and I don't make anything off of them. **

**Okay so this one just popped into my head and wouldn't leave, so instead of ignoring it I decided to just get it out. The song is 'According to You' by Orianthi. Currently one of my favs and I think it fits the love triangle perfectly. Let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy it. **

Joe and I had been broken up for months, Ranger had been spending all of his extra time with me and we were really getting to know each other more than just a working relationship. He was finally opening up to me and I couldn't have been happier. My confidence was growing everyday, Sally Sweet had even been able to convince me to start singing with his band every once in a while during practice, but I hadn't yet had the courage to sing in public. Ranger had no clue yet, just what I was up to, and until I was ready I wanted to keep this one thing from him. I knew he would find out sooner or later, but I was hoping to surprise him one of these days.

Everything had been going so well with my skips. The training that Ranger and the guys were giving me had not only helped in my job, but I was toned and in the best shape of my life. My eating habits had improved, but I still needed my sugar. I was getting so sexually frustrated from the lack of sex, I had taken to beating the hell out of the heavy bag in the gym. Yeah that's right, lack of sex. Ranger had decided that we needed to get to know each other better personally before we took that leap. He didn't want our relationship to be based on sex since we already knew we were VERY compatible in that department. I so wanted to scream, mentally I understood where he was coming from, but physically my hormones were screaming for release and my shower massager was just not cutting it.

After a morning of picking up every skip I had without rolling in dirt once, I thought I deserved a treat and headed to Pino's for my favorite meatball sub that I hadn't had in what felt like forever. Walking in I glanced around and recognized most of the people inside and waived a quick 'hello' before I placed my order. Once it was placed I took a seat and waited. I'd only been there for less than five minutes and in walked Joe. I hadn't seen him around in a while, but I knew he had to have received several phone calls that I was here and decided to come see for himself.

"So, you finally decided to grace us with your presence Cupcake? What, did Ranger get board of you already?" Joe sneered. I just stared at him with the blank face that I had been working on the last few months.

"Don't you think it's about time you give up that job of yours and come back to me? You know your no good at it, and I won't put up with you running around town making a fool of yourself or me anymore. You need to grow up Stephanie and face the facts that you were meant to be a housewife and have my babies." Joe said.

"It's funny that you should say I'm no good at my job since I just picked up all my skips in one morning and don't have a drop of garbage on me today." I replied without standing up.

"Well you just got lucky then, you're terrible at your job and you need to quit before you get hurt. But I won't put up with your friends Cupcake. Now go quit that job of yours and meet me at my house and we can get all your stuff moved back in." he replied.

I finally stood up when they called my order was ready, I caught the leer on his face when he scanned my body, I think he thought that I was accepting his orders since a smile crept across his face as I turned back to face him with my bag in hand. "I have a better idea Joe; meet me at _Soul_ tonight at ten. A group of us were all going out tonight to see Sally's band 'What' play there. I have something that I want to show you." Then I turned back to the crowd that had been silently watching our interaction and said, "Anyone else that would like to see as well, you are more than welcome to come." With that I walked out the door and headed to my car.

As soon as I was in my car I headed for the bands practice session to eat my lunch and then explain what I wanted to do this evening. When I did explain to them they were so excited they couldn't contain themselves.

XXXXXX

At ten o'clock sharp Joe walked into _Soul_ and took in his surroundings. The club was filled to capacity and he found that he knew a lot of people that were dancing to the music blaring from the speakers. He finally caught sight of the Rangeman crew and headed over to them and tapped Stephanie on her shoulder.

"Alright, what is it you want to show me Cupcake? I want to get home early because the boys have sure missed you. We have a lot of time to make up for." He commented with what he thought was his sexy smile and twinkle in his eye.

I rolled my eyes at the comment and simply said, "Follow me." Grabbing Ranger's hand in I led the two men backstage and into the dressing room for 'What'. Sally handed me the costume we had put together and I left the band in the room with Ranger and Joe to go get changed. When I was done, the band had already guided Joe and Ranger to their spots on the stools on stage, each at opposite ends.

The announcement came over the sound system, "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Soul, tonight we would like to welcome to the stage a band that has been making a big name for themselves, and they have a special guest performing with them as well. Put your hands together and please welcome to Soul 'What' with special guest performer our very own Bombshell Bounty Hunter." The crowd went wild as the band ran up on stage and started playing the opening notes of the song I planned to sing to the guys. Stepping out just before the words started the crowd noise skyrocketed seeing me in my Wonder Woman costume that left little to the imagination, hugging every curve and exposing the muscles I had worked so hard over the last several months to get. My bare stomach had a six pack and the top of my outfit accentuated my modest cleavage, and my four inch heel red fuck me boots made my legs look a mile long.

Walking directly towards Joe, entering the stage from directly behind where Ranger was sitting in his stool, for the opening of the song I began to sing to him and pointing to him to highlight the lyrics.

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless  
>I can't do anything right<br>According to you I'm difficult, hard to please  
>Forever changing my mind<em>

I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time  
>Even if it would save my life<br>According to you, according to you

Turning towards Ranger I added a swing to my hips and danced back across the stage to him and shimmying down his legs with the beat of the music as I sang the lyrics directly to him never losing eye contact with him while I told him what I knew to be the truth of his feelings.

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
>He can't get me out of his head<br>According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
>Everything he ever wanted<br>_

I turned back to Joe while still dancing next to Ranger not wanting to lose the feel of him just yet.

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
>So baby tell me what I got to lose<br>He's into me for everything I'm not  
>According to you<br>_

I walked back towards him dancing to the beat of the music but only making it half way across the stage before I could see the anger in his face and turned towards the audience to continue singing the lyrics and pointing in his direction when the lyrics spoke of him.

_According to you I'm boring, I'm moody  
>And you can't take me any place<br>According to you I suck at telling jokes  
>'Cause I always give it away<em>

I'm the girl with the worst attention span  
>You're the boy who puts up with that<br>According to you, according to you

I turned back towards Ranger and danced my way back to him. He got up of his stool and started to grind on me from behind while I sang to him. The crowd was going insane during our dance and cheered us on, the more we ground into each other the louder they got.

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
>He can't get me out of his head<br>According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
>Everything he ever wanted<br>_

I looked back in Joe's direction for the next phrase and saw his face go from anger to sadness. I led Ranger back to the stool and he sat back down while I continued to dance around the stage. Trying to look Joe in the eyes to drive my point home to him and make him understand the words of the song and what they meant for the three of us.

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
>So baby tell me what I got to lose<br>He's into me for everything I'm not  
>According to you<em>

I need to feel appreciated  
>Like I'm not hated, oh no<br>Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
>It's too bad, you're making me dizzy<p>

Shaking up and down the Base player's side and running my hands up his side as Sally joined in for his solo and really wailed on the guitar. I was bouncing up and down to the beat of the music and turning around swaying my hips, waiving my hands in the air at the crowd as the lyrics started up again.

_But according to me you're stupid, you're useless  
>You can't do anything right<em>

I turned to the crowd and pointed to Ranger to drive my point home as to who wanted me for who I was and to explain to them how he felt about me. It was about time for people to see us for what we were to each other.

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
>He can't get me out of his head<br>According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
>Everything he ever wanted<em>

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
>Baby tell me what I got to lose<br>He's into me for everything I'm not  
>According to you, you<br>According to you, you_

Turning back to Joe as the music began to slow down again. I looked at him and could see the pain in his eyes, but I knew it had to be done, even if it was in public. The end had come a while ago; he just needed to accept it.

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless  
>I can't do anything right<em>

The crowd went wild and the band waited before moving into the next song so I could take my bow and get both men off the stage.

Holding Ranger's hand in mine I looked at Joe and asked, "Do you get it now Joe?" Before he can respond I walk off with Ranger still holding his hand in mine.

**Let me know what you think.**

**Songwriters: Steve Diamond; Andrew Frampton **

Artist Orianthi


End file.
